


Bésame con fuego

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos se conocen, en cuerpo y alma, pero aún así no cambia nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bésame con fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss me with fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2537) by lucilla_darkate. 



> Esta es una traducción (no autorizada) de mi fic favorito en inglés. Es el único que me ha dejado un nudo en la garganta que se me quedó marcado por meses y meses. Fue escrito hace años y su autora actualmente se encuentra fuera del fandom de Harry Potter.

"Esto no cambia nada."

 

Draco levantó la mirada hacia Harry y recorrió su cuerpo. Harry estaba hermosamente tendido sobre su bolsa de dormir, con su piel dorada, vidriosa y brillante de sudor y su cabello en una andrajosa pero bastante sexy maraña entre los dedos de Draco, con su pecho punteado con la corrida de Draco. Era erótico como el infierno y hacía que los ojos de Draco oscurecieran y sus labios se curvaran. Era una vista de Harry que conocía bien. Decía  _te conozco_ , pero no sólo eso. Más, nada tan simple como eso. Significaba,  _te he visto desnudo. Te he tocado. Te he besado. He estado dentro de ti. He escuchado tus gritos de dolor y te he hecho gritar de placer y he visto lo que te pasa cuando los dos se combinan... Te conozco_.

 

“Esto no cambia nada”, dijo Harry nuevamente.

 

Draco se rió entre dientes con suavidad y sacudió la cabeza. “Sigues diciendo eso Potter. ¿No crees que para este momento ya sé que no cambia nada? Es sólo un pequeño y sucio acostón una vez cada tanto. No significa  _nada_.”

 

“Exactamente”, dijo Harry, rodándose y recargándose en sus codos.

 

Draco se abrochó el último botón de la camisa y jaló su túnica del suelo. Antes de levantarse atrapó la barbilla de Harry en su mano, le levantó el rostro y lo besó lenta y profundamente. Cuando sintió a Harry temblar bajo sus dedos, lo dejó ir y se levantó completamente. Tiró la capa sobre sus hombros, la abrochó y lo miró hacia abajo.

 

“Sigue diciéndote eso, Potter.”

 

“No significa…  _nada_ ”, jadeó Harry. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraron a Draco.

 

“Bien”, escupió Draco con una señal de desdén de su mano. Pausó, con su otra mano en la tela de la tienda de campaña y miró sobre su hombro a Harry. “La próxima vez, tú vienes a mí.”

 

Harry lo miró fijamente. “¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Si me atrapan me matarán! ¡Tú lo sabes!”

 

Draco elevó un hombro negligentemente. “Yo he estado arriesgando el pellejo por meses para venir contigo. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que tus amigos harían lo mismo si me atraparan  _a mí_?”

 

“Ellos… Yo no los dejaría hacerte nada.”

 

“¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo los detendrías? ¿Qué razón les darías para que me perdonaran la vida? ¿Honestamente crees que escucharían?”

 

“Yo…” dudó Harry y enfocó su vista en el piso, ensimismado. “No lo sé.”

 

Draco esperó a que dijera algo más, pero Harry se quedó callado. “Si esto no significa nada”, dijo a Harry tras un momento, “si  _yo_  significo nada, entonces debería ser lo suficientemente fácil para ti quedarte aquí, mantenerte lejos de mí.”

 

Harry levantó la cabeza. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

 

“Quiero decir… que yo no regresaré”, murmuró Draco. “Yo no me arrastraré de regreso como algún perrillo callejero buscando tu atención, Potter. Soy más orgulloso que eso. Si me quieres, entonces somos iguales, y tú vendrás a mí la próxima vez.”

 

Harry abrió su boca para dar respuesta, pero Draco no esperó a oírla y, antes de que Harry pudiera expulsar una palabra, se había ido.

 

~~*~~

 

Dos semanas después, Draco mató a Ginny Weasley en el campo de batalla, y, cara a cara sobre el frío cuerpo de Ginny, Harry encontró los ojos de Draco y supo que ese hechizo había sido enfocado hacia él.

 

“Tú, bastardo”, siseó Harry en su cara.

 

Draco sonrió abiertamente y saludó a Harry con burla,  con la varita. “Ahora significo algo para ti, ¿no, Niño Maravilla?”

 

“Eres un mortífago asesino”, gruñó Harry, apuntando su varita como si fuera una daga.

 

Draco elevó una ceja hacia él, pero su sonrisa no decayó para nada. A su alrededor, Mortífagos y miembros de la orden seguían luchando, pero ellos dos podrían bien haber estado solos en ese campo de batalla, por la atención que tenían en los demás.

 

“¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?” preguntó Draco suavemente. Levantó su mano y la manga de su túnica cayó para revelar la marca en su mano. “Sólo haberte follado y haber hecho que te gustara no me hace una buena persona, Potter. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no significa nada.”

 

“¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré jodido traidor!”, gritó Harry. Se lanzó hacia Draco, quien meramente se hizo a un lado y se balanceó fuera de su alcance.

 

“Tal vez”, dijo Draco, divertido. “Tal vez no. Hasta ahora estás haciendo un trabajo desastroso, ¿no?”

 

Harry barrió su cabello lejos de su cara y miró a Draco con furia, como si esperara que el otro hombre se combustionara espontáneamente con el calor de su ira. Draco sonrió con suficiencia e inclinó la cabeza hacia la varita en la mano derecha de Harry.

 

“Olvidaste como usar eso, ¿no?”

 

Harry bajó la vista hacia su varita, luego la levantó para apuntarle a Draco, una maldición asesina tembló en la punta de su lengua. Pero, antes de que pudiera decirla, Draco había desaparecido con un sonido blanco.

 

~~*~~

 

Alternativamente, la orden gemía la muerte de Ginny Weasley y maldecía el nombre de Draco Malfoy y la voz de Harry era justamente tan alta y vehemente como la del resto de ellos.

 

Aún así, la media noche lo encontró en sus rodillas y codos en la casa de campaña de Draco, sus chillidos apagados por la carne de su propio ante brazo mientras Draco lo sostenía y lo follaba.

 

“Te odio” murmuró Harry en la oscuridad.

 

“Sé que lo haces”, dijo Draco. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Harry y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás sin concesiones. “Maté a tu dulce noviecita”, susurró al oído de Harry, al empujar contra su cuerpo. “La maté… y me gustó.”

 

Harry se empujó hacia atrás y gimió: “¿P–por qué?”

 

Draco emitió un sonido entre un siseo y una risa falta de aire. “¿Por qué no?”

 

“Ella nunca… o dios, haz eso otra vez…”

 

Draco empujó, golpeando el punto otra vez. “¿Así?”

 

Harry soltó un quejido. “Sí…”

 

~~*~~

 

“Ella nunca te hizo nada”, dijo Harry, un tiempo después. “¿Por qué la odiabas?”

 

“No la odiaba, Potter”, dijo Draco. “Yo ya no odio a nadie. Estoy demasiado cansado para odiar.”

 

“Pero… pero tú dijiste que cuando la mataste…”

 

“¿Que me había gustado?” completó Draco. “Sí. Siempre lo he hecho. Esa es la razón por la que soy un mortífago y tú eres el brillante San Potter. Me gusta el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua. Encuentro los latidos atenuados bajo mis manos muy cercanos al erotismo y mi color favorito es el verde. No soy una buena persona, Harry. No sé qué puede haber hecho jamás para hacerte pensar que lo era.”

 

Harry suspiró y se rodó hacia su espalda para mirar el techo de la casa de campaña. “Yo realmente no te odio.”

 

Draco hizo un sonido de diversión. “Tal vez no. Pero  _quieres_  odiarme. Eso es casi lo mismo.”

 

Harry rodó, presionó su rostro en la curva del cuello de Draco, e inhalo la ácida esencia a musgo en él. “Todavía intentaré matarte en la mañana.”

 

Draco sonrió débilmente y paseó sus dedos por la columna de Harry. “Lo sé.”

 

~~*~~

 

“¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños en la escuela? ¿Cómo pensábamos que nos odiábamos?”

 

“Sí.”

 

“No teníamos idea…”

 

“Éramos jóvenes.”

 

“Desearía… desearía haber sabido entonces…”

 

“¿Honestamente piensas que hubiera hecho alguna diferencia?”

 

“… no lo sé.”

 

“Duérmete, Potter. Querrás estar en las mejores condiciones cuando trates de matarme mañana.”

 

“¿Draco…?”

 

“¿Hmmm…?”

 

“Tócame. No quiero dormir.”

 

~~*~~

 

Harry se sentó en un tronco incinerado, con su cabeza inclinada y sus manos entre las rodillas, mirando fijamente los restos de George Weasley.

 

“¿Harry?”

Harry se giró y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione con ojos vidriosos.

 

“Harry, tienen que llevarse el cuerpo ahora”, le dijo tristemente.

 

Harry tomó un profundo respiro y asintió, luego se levantó lentamente. “Es mejor así”, dijo después de un momento. Hermione lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo particularmente grosero, pero él no lo notó. “Es lo que él quería. Después de que Fred…”

 

“Eso no lo hace correcto”, dijo Hermione enojada.

 

Harry suspiró. “No. Pero no creo que nada más pudiera hacerlo mejor.”

 

Empezaba a alejarse, pero Hermione lo llamó de vuelta.

 

“Atraparon a algunos Mortífagos”, dijo.

 

Harry alzó una ceja. Era un gesto inconsciente que se le había pegado de Draco, pero nadie lo sabía y a él le servía bien.

 

“Eh… Crabbe, McNair, Malfoy…”

 

“¿Cuál?”

 

Hermione dudó ante el tono cortante de su voz. Harry la miró con rudeza y ella tartamudeó: “Dr-Draco. Draco Malfoy. Él… Moody lo golpeó con un hechizo petrificador, él…”

 

Pero Harry ya no estaba escuchando más. “Quiero verlo.”

 

Hermione estrujó sus manos con nerviosismo. “¿Por qué?”

 

Él la miró fieramente. “¿Necesito una razón?”

 

“No. No, claro que no, sólo que yo… me lo preguntaba.”

 

“Quiero verlo”, repitió Harry. “Ahora. Llévame con él.”

 

“Harry…”

 

“ _¿Qué?_ ”

 

Hermione evitó su mirada y cuando lo miró otra vez sus ojos estaban tan fríos como los había visto siempre. “Lo van a ejecutar.”

 

Harry sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies. “¿Cuándo?”

 

“Mañana.” Murmuró Hermione. “Es más de lo que se merece. Yo voy a verlo. Espero que le duela. Espero que grite. Espero…”

 

“Con una mierda, cállate, Hermione”, gruñó Harry, interrumpiendo sus palabras con tanta efectividad como una bofetada. “Llévame con él.  _Ahora_.”

 

~~*~~

 

Cuando Harry entró a la tienda sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron y encontraron a Draco arrodillado en el sucio suelo, con los brazos en gruesos grilletes y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada descansando en la curva de su brazo.

 

“¿Draco?”

 

“Hola, Harry”, dijo Draco, sin levantar la cabeza. “No deberías estar aquí.”

 

“¿Por qué no?”

 

“Porque no te quiero aquí, tonto”, siseó Draco, finalmente levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

 

“Ron me dijo que te dieron a elegir”, dijo Harry, acercándose.

 

Draco hizo un corto y áspero sonido en el fondo de su garganta que pudo haber sido una risa. “Si puedes llamarlo elegir.”

 

“Elegiste la muerte”, dijo Harry planamente.

 

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon. “No me tires esa porquería, Potter. Sabes tan bien como yo que si hubiera sido una elección verdadera, una elección entre la vida y la muerte, hubiera elegido la vida.”

 

“El Beso…” Harry pasó una mano por el cabello y lo miró desesperanzado. “Aún estarías vivo.”

 

Draco resopló. “No deseo vivir con  _tantas_  ganas.”

 

“Algunos están diciendo que eso no haría ninguna diferencia”, dijo Harry. “Que eres demasiado malo para tener un alma y que no te pasaría nada.”

 

Draco lo miró, sólo lo miró, y no dijo nada. Era esa mirada de  _te conozco_  que tenía, sólo que, por primera vez, Harry se dio cuenta que funcionaba con doble filo. También podía significar  _Tú me conoces, tú me conoces mejor que eso._

 

Harry asintió y puso su rostro entre sus manos.

 

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Vas a llorar?”, preguntó.

 

“Tal vez”, dijo Harry, un poco desafiante.

 

Draco sacudió la cabeza. “Déjame decirte una cosita sobre el bien y el mal, Harry… No existen. No hay nada como lo bueno y lo malo y lo correcto y lo equivocado. Hay ganadores y perdedores. Eso es todo. Tú ganas, yo pierdo, y le puedes decir al mundo que tu bando estaba bien, que tú fuiste noble y honesto, y verdadero. Que yo, y cualquiera como yo, estaba mal y eran malos, y negros hasta el corazón. Si tú ganas, le puedes decir eso al mundo, y el mundo lo creerá.”

 

“No creo eso”, dijo Harry, pero su voz tembló, sólo un poco.

 

Draco se encogió de hombros. “Lo harás. ¿Por qué crees que estás peleando? ¿Crees que nosotros lo hacemos sólo por cumplir el papel de villanos? ¿Crees que no creemos en nuestra causa tanto como tú crees en la tuya? Tu gente no es la única que está muriendo allá afuera, ¿sabes? Yo he perdido amigos, también. Tú has matado a tantos como lo he hecho yo, Potter. No vayas pretendiendo que tus manos están limpias. No conmigo.” 

 

Temblando, Harry se arrodilló frente a Draco. Levantó una mano como si fuera a tocar su rostro y luego la dejó caer en su regazo. “No hay nada que pueda hacer”, susurró en una voz angustiada. “Van a quemarte mañana y no hay nada que pueda hacer. No puedo detenerlo, y yo no puedo… no puedo verlo.”

 

“Harry.”

 

Harry alzó la vista y encontró los calmados ojos de Draco y sintió las punzadas de las lágrimas tras los propios. “¿Qué?”

 

“Le tengo miedo al fuego”, dijo Draco, átono.

 

“Oh, dios”, susurró Harry. Atrajo a Draco hacia él y le besó los ojos, las mejillas, la nariz, la boca, la frente, el cuello, cualquier parte que podía tocar, intentando hacer un mapa y memorizar sus adorables, delicadas facciones. “Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. No puedo… yo traté… no escucharon…”

 

“Shhh”, lo tranquilizó Draco. Había lágrimas atrapadas en la orilla de los ojos de Harry y Draco las tocó con la punta de los dedos. “Creo… que te extrañaré más que a nada”, murmuró.

 

“Si… Draco, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…”

 

“Las cosas nunca podrían haber sido diferentes”, dijo Draco.

 

El labio inferior de Harry tembló y su respiración se sacudió cuando la dejó salir. “¿Por qué no? Tú sabes lo que va a pasar, lo que ellos… lo que ellos te harán. ¿Cómo puedes…?”

 

Draco suspiró e inclinó su cabeza para descansarla en el hombro de Harry. “Si este es el precio que tengo que pagar, saber esto: Lo haría de nuevo. Todo. Mataría, traicionaría, mutilaría… y te amaría de cualquier forma.”

 

“No”, dijo Harry en voz apagada. “No me digas eso. No ahora. No puedes tener ambos.”

 

Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y se sentó para ver a Harry a los ojos. “Oh, pero, ¿no lo ves? Los tuve.”

 

“No puedo soportar esto”, dijo Harry. “No puedo. No puedo verlos matarte. Sé que vas a pedirme que esté ahí, pero no puedo hacerlo.”

 

“Por favor”, dijo Draco. Extendió la mano y sostuvo el rostro de Harry en ella. “Todos los que me aman están muertos. No hay nadie más.”

 

“No puedo”, dijo Harry rudamente. “No puedo. Por favor no me lo pidas.”

 

“Ya lo hice”, dijo Draco, sentándose otra vez. Trató de lucir indiferente, pero sólo tuvo éxito en lucir cansado y triste.

 

Ambos estuvieron silenciosos por un rato: Harry mirando a Draco como si intentara grabar su figura en la memoria; Draco mirando las pequeñas partículas de polvo bailando en las capas del crepúsculo.

 

“Fuego”, dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio al fin. “¿Por qué tenía que ser fuego?”

 

~~*~~

 

Al final, Draco obtuvo una promesa de Harry. Todo lo que quería, dijo, era que Harry estuviera ahí y no lo odiara. Harry sabía lo que realmente quería y no podía obligarse a decir. Draco quería que estuviera ahí y lo mirara morir y deseara con cada parte de su alma ser capaz de hacer algo para que Draco viviera. Necesitaba alguien ahí que lo conociera más que por la sangre en sus manos y las manchas en su alma. Alguien que pudiera desgarrarse en llanto y angustia por su pérdida y no en triunfo.

 

“Es cruel de mi parte pedirte esto”, dijo, quitando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Harry. “Sé que es cruel. Y aún así… te lo pido. Lo  _necesito_.”

 

Y Harry asintió silenciosamente. “No puedo salvarte”, susurró. “Maldición, debería ser capaz de salvarte.”

 

Draco no dijo nada, meramente empujando a Harry más cerca para besarlo. Lo besó lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para gastarlo haciendo sólo eso. Fue Harry quien cambió ese calmado beso hacia algo más, algo un poco más necesitado, con un agudo borde de desesperación. Fue Harry quien besó a Draco como si fuera el último beso que tendría.

 

Que era como debía ser.

 

~~*~~

 

Draco fue guiado fuera de la tienda con el borde de la pesada cadena de hierro.

 

Era de madrugada, aunque el único signo de ello era la suave iluminación en el horizonte.

 

“Esperen”, dijo Draco, adelantándose y colocando una mano en el hombro del guardia de Draco. “Un momento, ¿por favor?”

 

El guardia asintió y se movió un poco hacia un lado. Sin duda todos los estaban mirando ahora, pensando lo mismo que habían pensado unas horas antes cuando Harry finalmente había dejado la tienda donde Draco era mantenido prisionero. Que estaba diciendo algo inteligente y mordaz. Algo lleno de odio y enojo. Que odiaba a Draco y que quería que lo supiera antes de que lo mataran.

 

“El sol está saliendo”, dijo Draco, con la mirada muy lejos pero casi sereno, en una extraña y perturbadora forma. “No puedo recordar la última vez que vi el amanecer.”

 

“Draco, yo…”

 

Draco lo miró y los labios temblaron en una pequeña sonrisa que era casi natural. Excepto por el remolino de miedo tras sus ojos, Harry la hubiera tomado como tal. “¿Harías algo por mí, Harry?”

 

Harry tragó y cerró los ojos. No lloraría, no ahí. No lo  _haría. “_ ¿Qué? _”_

 

“Mira el amanecer cuando me haya ido”, dijo Draco. “Y, ¿Harry?”

 

“¿Q–qué?”

 

“No dejes que te vean llorar. Es de débiles.”

 

“Señor Potter”, dijo el guardia, adelantándose de nuevo, con las cadenas de Draco firmemente agarradas. “Tengo que llevármelo ahora. Están esperando.”

 

Harry miró alrededor y vio todos los rostros expectantes, mirándolo a él y a Draco, con sus ojos brillando ante la antorcha como fulminantes garras de pájaros carroñeros. “Sí, puedo ver eso”, dijo sarcásticamente. Tomó un profundo respiro y afirmó los hombros. Draco había dicho que no llorara y, por él,  _no lloraría_. “Muy bien. Lléveselo.”

 

“Gracias, señor”, dijo el guardia y luego le dio un jalón a la cadena de Draco, causando que avanzara en un tropiezo. “Vamos. Tienes una cita que cumplir. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿o sí?”

 

“No, no querríamos eso”, dijo Draco muy bajo, su voz destilando sarcasmo. Mientras era alejado, Draco le dio a Harry una última y perdurable mirada, entonces, de todas las cosas, le guiñó.

 

Harry lo miró ser guiado hacia los escalones y hacia la pira que había sido erigida durante la noche. Había un círculo de leña en la punta de una plataforma para facilitar la visión de los espectadores en el momento en que la piel se derritiera de los huesos, y los gritos salieran quemados de su garganta. Miró en una especie de silencio insensible cómo Draco era atado al pilar en el centro de la pira con más cadenas. Anchas cadenas y pequeñas, de hierro, acero y bronce, brillando alegremente a la luz de un millar de antorchas.

 

Draco mantuvo la cabeza arriba y sus ojos en el horizonte. Tal vez el sol se alzaría sobre las montañas antes de que todo terminara. Tal vez… tal vez lo vería.

 

El duro plam, plam, plam de la pierna de madera de Alastor Moody en la plataforma distrajo su atención del cielo por un momento.

 

Moody se alzó justo frente a él, con su ojo fijo en los fríos ojos grises de Draco, el otro ojo, el mágico y falso, se arremolinaba en su cráneo. “Malfoy”, dijo en su áspera voz. “Se supone que debo preguntarte si tienes algo que decir.”

 

Draco alzó una ceja y esperó.

 

“Así que, ¿tienes algo que decir?”

 

“Seh”, dijo Draco, curvando sus labios con disgusto. “Jódete.”

 

Moody asintió y se retiró a su lugar entre la multitud. “Draco Malfoy, eres culpable de las muertes de Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonnagall, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, Seamus Finnegan y Lavender Brown.”

 

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. “Entre otros”, dijo suavemente. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver la mandíbula de Moody apretarse con furia.

 

“Se te dio la opción de elegir entre tomar El Beso y la muerte. Elegiste la muerte”, continuó.

 

Hubo un ligero murmuro de la multitud de espectadores, con algunos gritos entremezclados.

 

Moody giró su rostro para hablar sólo para los oídos de Draco. “¿Escuchas eso, chico? Es tu sangre la que están reclamando. ¿Cómo se siente saber que tu muerte es causa de alegría?”

 

Draco miró directamente a los ojos al viejo hombre. Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo, pero lo ocultaba tan bien que Moody no vio más que arrogancia y enojo. “¿Cómo se siente saber que no importa? Puedes matarme… pero aun así perdieron.”

 

Moody lo miró con ira. “Aún así estarás muerto.”

 

Draco se rió. “Sí, lo estaré. Pero, ¿quieres que te diga un secretito, Ojo-Loco?”

 

“¿Por qué no? Es tu aliento el que estás perdiendo.”

 

Draco sonrió con satisfacción. “Podrán haber ganado. Pero hay una persona allá, mirando esto, que llorará mi muerte. Una persona. Y por eso, ya habrán perdido esta guerra. Ya están muertos, jodido vejete, sólo que aún no lo saben.”

 

Moody se hizo hacia atrás con un gruñido de rabia. Se giró y le izo una señal a al hombre que estaba cerca con una antorcha. “Quémenlo.”

 

Moody descendió el estrado y Draco giró su vista otra vez hacia el cielo.

 

Harry se mantuvo frente a la multitud, entre Ron y Hermione, y miró cómo la primera antorcha era tirada hacia la base de la pira de leña. Draco no estaba mirando hacia el fuego cuando empezó a escalar hacia él, pero Harry estaba mirando de cerca y lo vio temblar.

 

“Le tiene miedo al fuego”, dijo Harry, vacío.

 

“Bien”, dijo Ron salvajemente. “Espero que esté jodidamente aterrado.”

 

Harry cerró los ojos brevemente, reprimiendo las lágrimas y gritos de angustia y negación que querían escapar. Buscaba dentro de sí por reservas de energía que no estaba seguro que tuviera. “Lo está”, le dijo a Ron. “Si te conforta saberlo… lo está.”

 

Tanto Ron como Hermione le regalaron una mirada extrañada, pero Harry no lo notó. Estaba mirando a Draco. Estaba mirando mientras los que amaban a las personas que había asesinado caminaban y colocaban sus antorchas en la base de la pira. El esposo de Ginny, la esposa de Fred, el padre de Luna… tantos.

 

Harry alzó su varita por dentro de la manga de su túnica y la mantuvo alzada ligeramente en su mano derecha. Miró el rostro de Draco, su adorable, frío y aristocrático rostro y deseó que lo mirara.

 

“Mírame”, susurró Harry por lo bajo. “Mírame, Draco.”

 

El fuego lo había alcanzado y se pegaba a sus ropas y llegaba a las puntas de su pálido cabello. Draco finalmente se quebró y empezó a llorar. Sus grandes y aterrados ojos se encontraron con los de Harry a través de las llamas.

 

Harry le apuntó con su varita y la punta brilló en verde. Draco lo vio y el entendimiento pasó entre ellos. Asintió.

 

“Lo siento”, dijo Harry suavemente. “Lo siento.”

 

Las llamas lo alcanzaban y las ropas de Draco estaban en llamas. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó con dolor y terror mezclados, y Harry finalmente encontró el coraje para decir las palabras.

 

“ _Avada Kedavra._ ”

 

~~*~~

 

La pira, y todo lo que había sobre ella, había sido reducida a nada más que cenizas y brillantes brasas cuando el sol se alzó en el horizonte.

 

Harry se sentó solo, arrastrando los dedos de una mano por sobre las cenizas ardientes, acariciándolas casi. Con su otra mano, sostenía la varita.

 

Le había prometido a Draco que vería el sol nacer para él, y lo había hecho, pero no lo había observado realmente. Estaba solo ahora, y no había nadie para verlo, así que se dejó llorar. Derramó lágrimas silenciosamente y miró el sol cambiar el cielo a rosa y naranja y púrpura y, finalmente, a azul claro.

 

Derramó lágrimas y contempló cómo la punta de su varita comenzaba lentamente a brillar en verde.

 

~~*~~

 

 _…ultimado en el mejor, en el más brillante de los días, cuando tanto depende de una sola alma y el mundo tiembla como si no pudiera seguir…_


End file.
